Touch of Fate
by Doom Dada
Summary: "Do you believe in fate? I don't." — Youngdo/OC, previously known as Eternal Flame.
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

**Touch of Fate  
**The Heirs Fanfiction

* * *

_Touch of Fate_ is a romance based on the popular Korean drama The Heirs, however it includes plenty of family drama and friendship as well. It begins right at a new school year and stays fairly close to canon while including a female OC addition Lee Hyorin, a transferred student from America who has recently returns to Korea.

Even though the story mainly focuses on Hyorin as the protagonist and Youngdo as the secondary protagonist, there is plenty of other characters to be added as well. Like I said, this story is not just romance but contains drama too. The relationship between two main protagonists above is not a central focus at first but going to gets off the ground as soon as they progress their constant relationship development and twists.

**Title:** Touch of Fate  
**Started:** February 22  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, Family  
**Rating:** Rated T for language and other strong contents in later chapters. Not smut.  
**Characters:** Lee Hyorin (OC), Choi Youngdo, Lee Youngjin (OC), Other Canons.  
**Pairings/Ships**: Choi Youngdo ─ OC, Yoo Rachel ─ OC (slight and eventual), Kim Tan ─ Eunsang (slight), Bona ─ Chanyoung (slight)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters except for my original characters. I wish I own them though.  
**Spoilers:** A few spoilers alert. As you can see that this story begins at a new school year, which means it will be more like a sequel of The Heirs. Although the story will be focusing more on those two main lovebirds, there will be other characters as well, especially Yoo Rachel and her unexpected sudden story with Lee Hyorin's protective older brother, Youngjin.  
**Note:** Italic words indicates the character is speaking in English. Bold indicates thoughts.

If you hate Mary Sues or Gary Stu, you won't find one here because I will soon reveal the backgrounds of Lee Hyorin and her brother as the story progresses. If you're asking about romance, I would say the development will slowly starts as soon as Youngdo and Hyorin meet. I do take time to build realistic connection between them and that is why I expect your patience. Lastly, I hope you enjoy the story that follows and don't forget to fav, follow and tell me what do you think about this story. I'm even planning on putting my heart into it!

* * *

_I believe it's meant to be, darlin'_  
_I watch you when you are sleeping_  
_You belong with me_  
_Do you feel the same_  
_Am I only dreaming_  
_Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

* * *

Perhaps letting go was the best way though it was hard to be done. At least this was what Youngdo was thinking to do because he thought he couldn't always stuck over someone he can never have at all. But he believed that failure is a cancelled success which taught him to be someone better than who he was in the past.

There were actually a lot of things happened last year. Meeting his mother again was the best things that ever happened to him, because he was at least not lonely anymore since everyone knew his father was prosecuted. Basically, he wasn't even alone in reality. Kim Tan tried to make it up with him, but it was Youngdo who rejected him. Even if there were Yoo Rachel and Jo Myungsoo for him, he made his friends seemed completely invisible in his eyes unless they have something urgent to tell him.

It's boring, indeed. Sometimes he checked his SNS to keep updated without bothering to ask anyone about what is going on recently. He even started bullying people again to fade his boredom, though it wasn't as bad as in the past before. Sometimes he decided to take a walk down the street without knowing his plan or destination, sometimes he went to his mother's cafe and helped her working, sometimes he just sat there at his desk and do nothing.

Just like today, accompanied with his favourite long coat, he decided to have some fresh air all alone. He didn't feel like riding his bike and that's why he left his bike at his hotel instead of using it. Today, at school, he made himself invisible to everyone this time. He didn't turn around when someone called without confirming if it was urgent or not.

Not long after taking a walk, he went back to his hotel to have some rest at least. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he grabbed his phone and checked his SNS timeline for the second time today. There was a young girl was drinking a cup of hot chocolate a few steps ahead of him, without being aware, both bumped into eachother and she just constantly fell after bumping into his fairly muscled and tall body figure, her hot chocolate spilled onto his coat and some were on his shirt. "Where is your eyes? Look what you've done to my coat...and shirt,"

She stood up quickly while looking at him but accidentally found his eyes, sharp eyes, which made her frozen a few seconds before she squealed. "You're the one to blame for walking on my pathway with your eyes on your phone screen, _oh my god!_" she said blinking her eyes, disbelieving what she just heard from a guy who bumped her.

Youngdo didn't really show his complete reaction to this, but his sharp eyes straightly went to meet hers. "Your pathway? Girl, this place is huge, you can walk aside," he hissed playfully with a smirk signature was on. "But now it happened. I believe you are responsible for what happened to my coat,"

She laughed in disbelief and went to walk away from him, but he held her arm in a quick movement without she realized. "Are you staying in the hotel?" He asked simply with a playful smile.

"I believe it's not your business," she tried to play along, mirroring his playful smile before she swung her arm and walked away to the lobby direction. His eyes were locked on her until she was gone from his sight and walked himself to the lift. It was strange that he thought she reminded him of Cha Eunsang with that dismissive act, and he was wondering what made him feeling like talking to a stranger when he didn't even talk to his friend today. **Who is she?**


	2. Chapter 2: Repeating History

Youngdo slowly walked out to the lobby to ride his bike and somehow caught himself looking for that girl he met yesterday. Last night before he had gone to sleep, he had his mind filled with questions he made about her including where does she came from and who does she live with in the hotel. He eventually found it amusing just to question himself about her since she had been filling his head almost all the time since their first encounter.

He didn't even have to question how she came across his head almost everytime, he only needed to find the girl soon. Jumping into his bike, he finally started its engine and leave to school before arriving too late because he didn't want to clean again after school, he won't do that anymore.

A few minutes later, fortunately traffic didn't made him stuck on the road like forever, he have finally arrived to Jeguk High. But he was quite surprised that he was no longer a topic of people's conversation, then it must have been replaced with another topic. He was wondering what could it be while walking to his locker when he heard a familar voice came behind him.

"CHOI YOUNGDO! Yah, stop right there!" Jo Myungsoo shouted loudly for him but he didn't turn around or at least stop for a while to listen to his best friend. Myungsoo prompted, this time was by pulling Youngdo's arm, which was successful. "Don't you see I'm being busy?"

"You've always been avoiding all of us when you're doing nothing. I don't get what is it you're calling busy!" Myungsoo complained. Youngdo laughed softly at this, but still walking away from Myungsoo who was frozen there for a few minutes watching his best friend was walking away very simply.

Youngdo thought there was nothing important to be received from a Jo Myungsoo, that was why he decided to leave him than to waste his time with his thoughts. In a sudden, he noticed a commotion was happening around another locker area, and he saw people were circling someone. Jo Myungsoo was after him, patting his shoulder. "Have you heard of that new transferred student? I heard she's pretty, let's meet her there," Myungsoo smiled in victory at Youngdo who was slowly following behind. He was nearly surprised to see that girl he met yesterday, a smirk is seen on his lips when seeing her in uniform like that. Before she could notice him, he was already walking away with a satisfied smile. "Am I ri─" Myungsoo stopped when he noticed Youngdo was nowhere in his sight. "What is wrong with this guy!" He squealed quietly before he began to walk away and look for his best friend to at least have some talk.

"Ya, what is this?" A sudden squeal was heard behind the crowds when they were starting to walk away from the area. Chanyoung and Bona finally have their ways to walk until he stopped when seeing the familiar girl ahead of them that no other was his childhood best friend. "Lee Hyorin?"

Hyorin lift her head up and was surprised as well as Bona. Without caring about Bona, and due to being very happy, she hugged him friendly when he laughed softly. "Yoon Chanyoung!"

Bona squealed and pushed her apart from her boyfriend as fast as she could. "What do you think you are doing to my boyfriend?" She was absolutely sounded jealous as always. Hyorin turned to see Bona and then put on a wide smile on her face. "You must be Lee Bona. I've heard a lot about you from Chanyoung," she told her simply and this received a different reaction from Lee Bona because she thought that this girl wasn't really another Cha Eunsang.

"Lee Bona, meet my childhood bestfriend Lee Hyorin," Chanyoung said introducing Hyorin to his girlfriend with a smile formed on his lips as soon as he saw them shaking hands. "You said that Chanyoung told you a lot about me, what is it?" Bona asked in curiosity in hopes that she will reveal it, unfortunately Hyorin promised to keep it as a secret. "Ah, not that I don't want to tell you but─"

Bona snarled irritatedly, forming her tiny lips into a pout when he couldn't help but to laugh on how his girlfriend is cute. Hyorin tagged along with the laughs. "Ya, why is this even a secret to the two of you? Yoon Chanyoung!"

Chanyoung ruffled her hair into a mess before taking her hand and walked away but stopped short on his way when he noticed his friend wasn't following. "Lee Hyorin, are you seriously going to stay there forever?" He turned to her as she turned to see him. "Come follow us, I'm sure you wanted to know where is the teacher's room. You need to confirm your presence first before heading to class. We'll take you there."

"Oh, okay," she nodded and followed behind them when she heard Bona was complaining stuffs to her boyfriend. She smiled watching them, not to mention, she wished that she has someone who wouldn't be mad when his girlfriend was being overly jealous, and patient just like her bestfriend with his girlfriend. If only she could make it happen.

* * *

School bell finally rang. Every students were all gathered into their classes. Youngdo sat calmly at the back corner, playing with his pen. It wasn't too long before he heard the class door was opened, his eyes glanced up to see who came—and it caught his interest when he saw his teacher came with the female he bumped into yesterday. But she hadn't notice him yet.

"Today, we are going to welcome a newbie; a part of us, Lee Hyorin." His teacher announced as his eyes were locked on her, her long brown hair falling down over her shoulder, covering half of her uniform. "Hello, my name is Lee Hyorin, nice to meet you all."

His teacher told her to sit on the empty seat next to him, which surprised him that she'd be sitting there and it'd be so easy to contact her from now. Just as she reached the seat, she turned slightly to see who was sitting next to her, and she was shocked when she saw him was looking at her.

"_Hello_," a mischiveous smile appeared on his lips as he waved his hand slightly. "We met again, what a fate."

She was between believing and not believing of what she saw, she never knew she'd meet him again although she thought that there's a possibility that he was also staying in the hotel building. "Ah, seriously!" She muttered to herself in hiss and he noticed.

"This sure is serious, Lee Hyorin. My name is Choi Youngdo, it's nice to meet you, again." He formally introduced himself but the smile didn't disappear at all. She didn't really know how to respond; he was very annoying in her eyes ever since their encounter. "Don't you have any manner? I'm talking to you, where is my reply?"

"Sorry not sorry, I don't talk with someone who walks with their eyes on the phone screen in public." She heaved a huge sigh ─ keeping her eyes on the teacher ─ not thinking of looking at his sharp eyes back. Youngdo scoffed in disbelief, blinking his eyes a couple of times as his eyes left her, she was still bringing up what happened to their encounter yesterday — and he felt incredibly challenged.

* * *

During the reces, Hyorin walked herself to the locker to put her books back. A deep sigh escaped her tiny lips, she had no idea that she would be in the same school with the annoying creature. She eventually closed the locker as she turned around, but someone was standing behind her with his arm starting to lean on the locker, it was that evil creature again. "Wanna have lunch with me?" He tilted his head as she glanced up in surprise.

"I'm not hungry." She stuttered before she walked to another pathway and left him there but then he decided to follow her behind. She went to the cafeteria, grabbed a plate and pick her favourite food served there for lunch.

He scoffed; grabbed a plate and pick the menu for his lunch when she left to a table. After taking the lunch, he went to her table with the mischiveous smile still, intimidating her back in revenge. "I thought you're not hungry," he said playfully to her surprise.

"I changed my mind," she replied stuttering as she started taking a mouthful spoon of the food.

Youngdo placed his cheek on his palm and watch her eating her lunch, and she was almost blushing to have someone watching her while eating. Everyone in the cafeteria were watching the scene including his friends. "Youngdo has finally found someone to escort." Kim Tan said, smiling amusedly and gestured to the table where Youngdo sat.

"But isn't he trying to annoy her?" Eunsang turned to see the scene before looking back to her boyfriend. "Ya, do you remember when he used to annoy you very often? He ended up falling in love with you!"

Eunsang nodded slowly in agreement and sighed before continued eating her lunch again together with Kim Tan. On the other table, Bona was also witnessing the scene as well while having lunch with her boyfriend Chanyoung.

"They are together?" Chanyoung questioned.

"I don't think so. Both are like intimidating eachother," Bona said denying his guessing as her eyes were still on them, watching the scene carefully.

"I think it's like... Repeating history?"

* * *

**AN;** _Second chapter is here. What do you think? Please leave me your reviews, it'd meant a lot! :)_

_Also, thankyou to whoever follows and favs the story! XOXO_


	3. Chapter 3: Stalking?

**Maybe reading a book would clear and refresh my mind**. Hyorin thought to herself as she explored the library bookshelves, she ran her fingertips on the books to find an interesting one, and it eventually stopped on a book that she thought was interesting. She, slowly, took it out from the shelf as she walked toward the nearest table. A smile graced itself onto her lips as she started reading the first pages because it caught her interest to read more.

As she was trying to open another page of the book she was reading, she noticed someone she didn't expect to see was sitting across her seat. She backed away slightly and gasped in complete shock, not hiding the irritated expression, which made him bursting out of laughter. "Can you please stop showing up in all of sudden? Are you a ghost?"

"I'm sorry. I just want to sit here after all. Out of it, please continue reading!" He replied shortly yet so simply while showing his typical mischievous smirk and slipped his hands into his pocket. A huge sigh escaped her tiny lips as she immediately closed her books and stood up to leave. "Unfortunately, I'm losing my mood to read. See you very soon, Choi Youngdo!" She grinned when he was just watching how she talked.

After noticing her odd act of avoiding him, he quickly tapped her feet away and made her fall on her seat again. She was startled and held the arm rest of her seat, her eyes widened as she was very shocked with that sudden tap from Youngdo. "What the hell?" She snapped while panting heavily, glaring at him sharply. "You should stay a little bit longer. I mean, I just came and you're leaving. That's a very bad manner you have!"

She hissed in disbelief, in a complete irritated way, full of dislike. "What do you want?"

"I just want you to sit down and read the book like what you did earlier." He shrugged his shoulders, acting very innocent as if he didn't do this on a purpose to annoy her. His eyes searched for hers carefully, a pair of beautiful light brown eyes which most Asians that he'd ever met don't have. "I'm not in my mood of reading anymore because you upset me! Okay?"

She practically rolled her eyes, dropping her book onto the table, folding her arms. It's not that she gave in to him; she was just tired to run from him. It was no use to avoid him. He'd just came out of nowhere and annoy her all over again, wasn't he? Yes. "I don't get it why are you trying to annoy me or whatever is this."

"Well, do you remember my coat and shirt then?" He smirked again. Hearing this, she was almost caught off guard, her eyes widened again. "What's with them? I mean, you're the one who was standing in the middle of the way, which I'm not to blame in the case. Are we clear?"

She reminded him so much like his past and perhaps this was why he had so much fun on annoying her. **She's just showing it in a different way**, he mused to himself, **maybe**. He bit his lower lips in amuse, looking back at her in a very amused way, as if he was happy about something. "But you're the one who was holding the hot chocolate. Now I ask you, who is more responsible for my coat and shirt?"

"Whatever, I'm tired. So excuse me, Choi Youngdo." She hissed, this time he let her standing up and left the area. He was still grinning amused, but staring blankly at nothing. It wasn't the first time he received such respond from a girl, but he felt strange that she was like challenging him when doing so. For him, avoiding him was more like putting yourself into a cage, because the more she avoided him, the more he wanted to know her more. He was totally curious of her.

* * *

School bell has finally rang. Hyorin grabbed her bag and made her way outside the classroom to her locker when she saw Youngdo was standing on one of the lockers and looking at her. Ignoring him, she didn't stop walking until she reached her locker without looking at him more.

He came up to her slowly while fixing his uniform, and said. "So have you reconsider on taking the responsible for my coat and shirt?"

She slammed her locker door quietly after putting her books in and not managed to look at him yet. "Can you please stop? Aren't we clear that it's your fault? Can't you wake up?"

"I asked you this because I don't think it is my fault. So, please, tell me what have you decided." He said in response, grinning mischievously. It's as if he was going to win today. "Make sure it's a wise decision, Ms. Lee."

As much as she wanted to puke, she wanted to leave the school just so early. She hated how her school life was ruined by a cruel annoying creature she'd avoid when seeing. Then again, she couldn't do nothing but to obey her father. Usually, Chanyoung used to help her when they were kids but now that he has a girlfriend who dragged him around almost every time… She couldn't put hope into him anymore that he would came and defend her.

"I've decided that this is all your fault. That's it. Okay?" Without looking at him, she begun to walk away from her locker but unfortunately was being mentally pushed against the lockers as soon as he walked closer to her. When she tried to walk on another pathway, he blocked it again, and this made her lift her head while looking at him in the eyes. "Please, get out of the way."

"I'm not walking away until you give me a better decision. Besides, you have to watch how you behave to me. Don't people tell you that it's not a good idea to fight me? Be a good new girl." He told her carefully yet fiercely but she seemed not to care at all. She did have guts.

She muffled a scoff and rolled her eyes in sarcasm. "I don't care who you are, either you are a ruler here or probably the popular kingka. I don't really care. And you should watch how you behave to a new girl as well, give her at least guides on how to behave properly in an elite school like this."

With one last glare, she slowly walked away from him when he was frozen again. His fierce grin slowly faded away before he turned around and watched her moving her legs to leave the school building, but she could possibly be in the hotel again. In a quick movement, he locked his own locker and immediately walked out to the school parking lot to jump into his bike and went back to his hotel in hopes she wouldn't be there yet before he was arrived.

* * *

_**Zeus Hotel, Lobby**_

Youngdo jumped out of his bike in hurry, hoping that he came when she just came as well. He threw his helmet to one of his guard and entered the hotel building. His eyes firmly looked around as he was still exploring the ground floor, until his eyes locked to the brown haired young female with familiar uniform was waiting for the lift. Slowly, he followed behind her when the lift opened, she entered and he was standing next to her when she didn't seem to notice yet. After the lift door closed, she was curious of the tall male standing next to her and at first glance to his outfit, it was her school's uniform for male students. She wondered who it would be, and as soon as she looked up, her eyeswidened and she was almost choking of coughs. "Do I look so handsome until you're choking when looking at me?"

"Oh, please-" she paused, still coughing a little bit. "Get over yourself, Choi Youngdo."

He shrugged in response, a mischievous smile appeared on his lips when she stopped choking. However, it still felt weird on her throat. He was always the reason of her bad lucks, it was always him ever since their first encounter. And she hated him for that. "Just what are you doing here? Are you stalking me?"

Before he could speak, the lift came to a stop of floor 15 where a staff of the hotel came inside and bowed to Youngdo which made her gasped the moment she witnessed it. "Wait, why the hell on earth would you bow to an evil creature like him?"

"Mr. Youngdo is the hotel owner's son."

"_WHAT_?" She asked in disbelief, her eyes went wide as soon as she heard it.

When the lift came to 19th floor stop, the staff took off and bowed once again before leaving the two alone. She practically rolled her eyes and scoffed after knowing the truth that she was actually staying at the hotel whose owner is the father of her friendly enemy. "Shocked much?"

"Like I care?" She heaved a huge sigh and waited for her floor. It seemed like a long time for her to reach the floor where her suite was located.

"We're staying on the same floor, what a surprise." He told her after he glanced to one of floor sections she picked on the lift buttons and showed his typical mischievous smile. He seemed to change the conversation topic, it was like he tried everything to make her suffer with his mocks and whatever his weapons were to mentally attack her. This time she didn't respond.

As soon as they reached the floor, she went to a suite where it was unexpectedly located across to his room. "Your room is across to mine. What a pleasant surprise! I think we are fated to always encounter eachother, don't you think?"

"No." She said firmly and entered the suite after opening the door with her suite card key.

Youngdo muffled a scoff to himself. It was harder than he thought it would be to make her speak a lot more to him, it seemed like she hated him more than anything in the world right now. After heaving a deep sigh and shook his head, Youngdo eventually entered his suite with his own card key and get changed into his casual outfit before he'd leave again.

Hyorin, on the other suite, threw herself onto the bed and sighed. She had too many bad lucks after meeting him, and this was the most bad luck she'd ever experience. After a short thought, she eventually reached her hand into her handbag to grab her phone and searched for her father's number. She didn't even care if her father was busy right now, she wanted to get rid of these.

"Yes, Hyorin?" His father answered the call, his voice was low but almost firm. Guess he was really busy right now.

"_Daddy_, when will you come here?" She purred as if she didn't want him to be angry to her, she had always been spoiled actually. Although she dislike being spoiled, she thought it gave her some adventages as well.

"When the mansion was done built."

She rolled her eyes but still sounded purring to make him do what she wanted. "Yeah and when is that?"

"I don't know honey. Perhaps in a week or two, it will be finished, alright?"

She mentally grunted to herself, it was too long that she must have been madly crazy because of that evil creature in a week or two. "Dad I don't wanna stay in this hotel. Well, I'll stay anywhere but this hotel. Please?"

"Don't do this again, Lee Hyorin. You asked me and your brother to give you the best hotel in Seoul that you wanted to stay there peacefully until our mansion was done built. So then your brother picked the hotel, we made our deal, that's it." Her father said softly referring to their deal earlier about where she wanted to stay in.

"_But daddy_─"

"No buts, ands or ifs. We made a deal, so zip it."

"Fine." She grunted heavily, frustratedly. Her father sighed when hearing her grunt, not to mention he knew that there was something she didn't like with the hotel. "What's the actual reason of the question?"

"I just wanted to move out..." She spoke in purr and pouted her tiny coral lips.

Her father seemed to be unconvinced, he heaved a huge deep sigh, and then started to spoke again in reply. "Well, that's not good enough to convince me on moving you out of there. I will grant your wish unless you give me a better reason that makes sense. Okay? I have to go now."

"But─"

"He's driving." She suddenly heard her brother spoke on the phone, it was reluctant and low as if he just woke up. "Ya, what are you doing, Youngjin oppa?"

"Attending a meeting to begin our deal of working together with other company to accompany dad. You should be grateful you didn't have to do something like me! You're living peacefully in the hotel, attending elite schools." He adviced to her carefully, as if he was her mentor, but sometimes she'd take his words as an advice and applied it to her lifestyle.

"Really? Good luck then, I'll pray for you." She said simply and practically with a soft chuckle escaped her lips. "I'm just having a little issue with someone here and shcool, that's why I want to move out from the hotel."

"I guess it's an issue with your newest boyfriend?"

"No way in hell! Ugh, please, he's not my boyfriend. Why the hell would I date such an evil living creature?" She protested on how he teased her that afternoon but yet she didn't realize she was, somehow, almost blushing.

"Hate can turns into love. Don't you know?"

"I don't care. Because it never happened to me after all." She said carelessly, looking at her nails of her hand while her other hand was still holding the phone. "Well, it happened to me, girl. Oh, and why did you hate him so much?"

"Just stop talking about this. Don't you know that our father was in the car with you?" She snarled at him that made him practically laughed. "He was laughing as well. Don't worry."

"What─"

"Wohoo, _America has some great skycrapers_!" He told her with a tone before he spoke again. "Gotta go; meeting's ahead. Talk to you later sweet pie!"

"See ya, take care!" She said before hanging up her phone call and rest her back on the bed again. **Hate can turns into love?** She mused inside her head, **Oh please.**

* * *

_**Thank you for the follows &amp; favs. Hope you all are enjoying the story that follows! Please leave me reviews if you don't mind. ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4: You're Everywhere

Hyorin had decided to lock herself in her suite after knowing that she stayed in the same hotel building with someone she was very annoyed about the most, what's worse was that he was the son of the hotel owner. Not to mention, he lived across her suite as well. She didn't really believe that it was fate, and actually, she refused to believe in that stupid fate. She peeked from the door's small window to see if he was leaving his suite, but there was no sign of him coming out when she expected him to leave his suite already. She hated coming out when he hadn't left because she had this feeling that he'd be coming out when she came out as well to annoy her. Who knows he was watching?

She sighed as she hugged her stomach with her arms. It was pleading for her to get something to eat for dinner, but she didn't want to take the risk of talking to the annoying tall male again. Even if she had to, she was too lazy to respond him. She'd just looked like a complete idiot in front of him that he'd intimidate her like he always did with his weapons. This time she peeked outside again and mused if she should just leave her suite right now to have something for dinner. After she convinced herself that he wouldn't be around when she left her suite, she quickly grabbed her small handbag—and her favorite long coat—not forgetting her card key to lock her suite.

As soon as she was outside her suite, she locked her suite with her key quickly to prevent the coming of that evil creature. She felt like he was already behind her, waiting for her to turn around, but then when she turned around, he wasn't really there. A sigh escaped her lips.

Slowly, she walked away from her suite hall and stopped short on the way when she heard a door was opened when she wished it was just someone else. She heard the footsteps were going closer to where she was right now. **Please, be someone else.** After staying quiet in the middle of the way, the person passed by her and revealed that it wasn't Choi Youngdo at all. She heaved a huge, relieved sigh after she saw it wasn't him after all.

She was very insecure when it came about him. She didn't even know why, but it happened automatically to her just as it flew. Whenever he was around, she just wanted to get rid of him in any form of ways. Either with some dramatic arguments, death glares or even just avoiding him by walking away. She'd done that a couple of times for the past days.

Out of her thoughts, she walked toward a lift and entered it slowly before clicking the ground floor button. While waiting for the lift to come for a stop, she put her key card back into her wallet inside her bag to keep it safe before she immediately wore her coat to stay warm on such a cold weather. She decided not to dine in the hotel restaurant because she was worried that Youngdo might be there too without her knowing or realizing.

Walking herself leaving the hotel building, she went to the townsquare where the small cafes and restaurants were located. Her hands were inside her coat pocket as she breathed out heavily due to the weather getting colder. Her eyes searched for a good—better—restaurant for her dinner. "What to eat..." She wondered to herself in mutters while walking pass-by the shops and cafes around her. It wasn't about she didn't like them, she was just confused what to eat because almost all of them has the nice tastes of its own.

While walking down the street, she saw a ramyeon shop nearby which made her stop walking on her way. **Should I just eat ramyeon instead?** She mused while looking up to the shop banner, scanning it. It's been a while since she ate ramyeons, she used to eat them before moving out to America earlier before.

"What are you standing there for?" A bass voice was heard behind her. It was the voice of Choi Youngdo and she knew that, that was why she wasn't turning around to meet his sharp eyes which she couldn't really handle. "Do you want to dine here, beautiful?"

Beautiful, the word people use to describe her dating back when she was in America but mostly her former special someone─someone she had crush on─during her times schooling there. She was even warm toward guys, she was never as blunt as she is right now. But there was something made her turned out like this, blunt and hateful towards specifical guys.

A sudden touch on her shoulder surprised her and pulled herself back to reality, he was wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She was trying so hard to get rid of his hands, but he kept repeating what he did. "Yah, get away from me!" She said snarling, pushing his shoulders away, almost showing her scowl. "Why are you here? I mean, you're everywhere I go!"

Youngdo held his hands up when he was pushed away, but his playful smirk remained there. "I'm here because I saw you," he paused to clear his throat while slipping his hands into his coat pocket and stared at her eyes. "You know, you shouldn't be walking all alone at night."

"And why does that concern you? I'm used to this since a long time ago, and you need no worry, Choi Youngdo." She didn't seem to share his enthusiasm, speaking reluctantly in response. "You don't know anything about me or my life, stop meddling with it. You're not my father or brother after all."

"Don't you talk more, come on." With his sharp eyes staring into hers, he took her hands and went inside the ramyeon shop without her agreement. "Yah, Choi Youngdo─"

Inside the ramyeon shop, he took her to the most comfortable seat near the corner. He ordered two bowls of ramyeons to the waitress who was taking their orders. Calmly, he rested his back onto the chair and locked his eyes on her as he folded his arms near his chest. She was looking back, firmly. "Seriously, what is going on with you?" She questioned in curiosity and wonders while still looking into his eyes firmly.

"It's a dinner date, don't ruin it, beautiful." He replied tilting his head with smirk signature was still on.

Hyorin muffled a scoff while rolling her eyes. "It's never a dinner date. No way in earth."

Youngdo was incredibly curious even more about her, but it took him some steps to dig into her life story that he was curious about. His eyes were still on her, an amused smile stayed on his lips. Watching her had amuse him a lot more than he thought, not to mention that he was admiring her beauty and how she spoke. He just didn't bluntly show his admiring toward her.

"You look like a creeper." She commented bluntly.

"Do I?" He blinked. "Well then, I'll be a creeper."

Hyorin practically widened her eyes and pursed her lips. "Yah, don't be a creeper. I'll kill you."

"As you wish." He chuckled satisfiedly.

Not long after they talked, a waitress came with a tray of two bowls of ramyeon and dropped them on their table before leaving again. With enthusiasm, Youngdo grabbed the chopsticks and started eating the hot ramyeon. "Enjoy your dinner!"

He ate the ramyeon enthusiastically, carefully, while she was just sitting there and went quiet watching him eating his dinner. Youngdo noticed, "Hey, beautiful girl. Aren't you eating?"

"I can't eat..with you right here. Really." She breathed out, flickering down to her bowl, and then grabbed her own chopsticks.

"Just pretend like I don't exist."

"That should be easy." She smiled as she started eating her ramyeon, focusing herself onto it.

Youngdo stopped his hand from grabbing the ramyeons with his chopsticks and watched how she ate the ramyeons. It made him smile again because he caught himself admiring even the way she ate. "You look funny when you're eating," he spoke lightly before he continued eating his ramyeon.

Hyorin hadn't respond anything yet, she was still busy eating those ramyeon. Youngdo frowned, "Are you that starving? Haven't you eat anything this evening?"

No respond. Youngdo rolled his eyes and breathed out. "_Hello, Ms. Lee._ Are you deaf?"

After chewing a mouthful ramyeon inside her mouth, she swallowed them and started to talk. "_I'm sorry_, I thought you're not exist?"

Exactly, he mused, I shouldn't have really made her think I'm not exist. After that, he didn't talk anymore and rather continued eating his bowl of hot ramyeon until he finished it together with her. Sometimes he flickered to her, watching her, but sometimes didn't.

Within 18 minutes, both were able to finish their ramyeon bowls. Youngdo paid for the bills, and both were still not talking until they reached outside. The weather got colder more than earlier. Youngdo decided to took his coat off and wrapped it around her to warm her. "I have my coat. It's alright, use yours."

"I thought I'm not exist. I'm not your fittest company." He smiled, purring playfully, but his voice was almost shaky. He was already shivering, and she noticed this. Slowly, she got his coat off her body and give it back to him. "No, you are exist now. Go use it if you want to be my company."

His eyes flickered down to her hands as his hands lifted to grab the coat and wore it again. They started walking together down the street. "I just realize that you don't bring your bike with you," she spoke softly while still breathing heavily.

"If I bring my bike, you wouldn't even want me to drive you back. So this is much better."

Not long after he spoke, he sneezed which startled her. "Yah, _see_, you're having a cold now just because you took your coat off your body for a minute."

"It's alright, I'm used to this." He replied, but then sneezing again behind his hands which he used to cover his nose. Hyorin was obviously—but unexpectedly—concerned about him. She quickly placing her hands on his forehead. His temperature was hot. "You stupid liar, let's go back to the hotel."

* * *

When they were arrived to the hotel, she brought him to his own suite and laid his body onto the bed before she went looking around. She searched for something like a bowl, but there's nothing than an empty glass. She eventually used the empty glass and fill them with water from the hot water pot next to the bed, and he was just watching.

Approaching the bed where Youngdo was lying down, she sat beside him on the edge of the bed and grabbed her handkerchief from her handbag before she dipped it into the glass of water. Getting it out from the water, she squeezed it dry and placed it on his forehead. "Thanks, I don't know that you'd concern me." Youngdo smiled weakly.

"No need to thank me, I didn't really do this to concern you or any other purpose. I just don't like having a sick company." She said bluntly with a brief flat smile before she grabbed her handbag again. "It's almost late, I think it's better to stay on our own suites from now."

Slowly, she stood up and walked away toward the door to leave the suite and headed to her own suite to rest herself. On the way, she breathed out as she felt her heart was beating so fast back there. She didn't know why, but then she recalled back to what her brother said. **Hate can turns into love, could the crap my brother said yesterday is happening to me?** She shook her head, refusing to believe that she was crushing on someone this fast. **Nope, I'm not crushing on him… I'm not.**

* * *

_Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews. It means a lot to me, as a sign of thankyou, here I give you an update. Please leave me reviews about the chapter! 3_


End file.
